


Deja Vu

by Lily95



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily95/pseuds/Lily95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Franky's new lawyer give her hope....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Familiar Face

Franky had never been a very good judge of character. Ever since she was a little girl she always chose the wrong people in whom to trust. When her parents left she befriended people who just let her down all the time....made her a stronger person tho..or she she thought.  
Take the last lawyer...what a waste of time! She soon got rid of him. "No-one messes with Franky Doyle!"

Franky woke early..it was another shit hot day. The sun streamed through the window and there was no relief from it. She swung open the door and headed into the communal area. No sign of life. She sat down, feet on the table. It was lovely at this time of day. Boomer's snoring resonated through the dark, cold corridors.  
Footpints echoed down the corridor "Doyle, visitor", Vera stood at the gate fiddling with her keys. Franky stared at her not moving. "Doyle!". "Who the fuck visits me anymore?" she grinned. Vera cleared her throat... "I can always send them away...although I don't think you would want me to do that".  
Intrigued, Franky rose from her seat and walked slowly to the gate. Vera led her through the corridor ignoring any comments from Franky, "Is is a hot blonde?", "maybe they've come to get me out", her usual seductive smile made no impact on Vera.

At the entrance to the visitors room Franky hesitated. She could smell a familiar smell...a perfume she'd smelt before..the door opened. Stood with her back to the door deep in conversation with Mr Channing was the person whom Franky had dreamed of every day for the past 3 months. She'd recognise those tight fitting trousers anywhere, that chestnut brown hair cascading past her shoulders. Erica turned slowly and engaged in eye contact. She gave a slow nod, her cheeks flushed, but Franky could see in her eyes how pleased Erica was to see her. Franky's heart was thumping in her chest, she smoothed her hair and cleared her throat discretely.  
"Hello Franky, Mr Channing contacted me about acting as your lawyer..I understand your previous lawyer no longer represents you", she was finding it hard to look at Franky now.  
Franky sat back in her chair and smiled....that kiss, those letters...  
"So..you're back eh? And you're going to represent me...well aren't I lucky?!"  
"We will leave you to it" said Mr Channing.. "Franky, you have 15 minutes"  
Vera and Mr Channing left the room...silence except for Franky's heart beating so loud that she was sure Erica could hear.  
"So..how are you?" stammered Erica.  
"Never been better...you're looking hot!"  
"I need to discuss your case Franky,,we have 15 minutes"  
"I can think of better things to do", Franky rose from her chair and walked over to where Erica was sat. Erica's body tensed..she could feel Franky's breath on the back of her neck.  
"Did you miss me? "  
"Franky!"  
"I said....did you miss me?!"  
Erica turned to face Franky..."you know I did..and I'm going to do all I can to get you out of here".

To be continued.....


	2. True feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the reunion....

Erica was distracted on the way home. She tried to stay focussed on the road but found it hard to.  
The meeting with Franky had been brief and formal. Her emerald green eyes had bore into Franky the whole time, but Franky remained serious through the session. Erica had hoped for a little more...she'd hoped that Franky had made more of their time together, but maybe time had had its toll and Franky had moved on. Erica couldn't help feeling devastated. She swerved to avoid hitting a large stone, and decided to focus fully on the journey home.  
Mark was in the window when she pulled up on the drive. He smiled and she saw him open a bottle of wine. She'd need to drink tonight to take her mind of Franky.  
Erica dreaded this moment...the moment that she realised that she didn't love Mark anymore...the moment she realised that she loved Franky! 

The next morning Erica went for a run...still feeling frustrated and still analysing the meeting yesterday. Disappointed was replaced by regret....Erica should have told Franky how she felt when she was governor; maybe things would be different now.   
Her phone vibrated in her pocket...she switched the music off, slowed down and answered breathlessly.  
"Erica, it's Derek"  
"Derek! Hi. "  
"Franky's paperwork is all completed for her appeal..I was wondering if you could pop by today and collect it. I need you to check the details and start preparing her case asap".  
"Sure...sure. I'll be there this afternoon......Is there any chance I could meet with Franky again? There were a few things I didn't clarify yesterday?!  
"  
"I don't see why not. I though you said you were satisfied with the outcome?"  
Erica's heart was thumping...her legs felt like jelly. She needed to cover her back..and she needed to see Franky again. "Its just a few fomalities..I want to be thorough".  
"OK. I will see you later. Bye".

Erica took the short route back home and jumped in her shower. Her body ached for Franky...every waking minute her mind was thinking of those eyes..that smile. 

The reception at Wentworth was busy..visiting time. Erica bypassed the main crowd and sidled past Vera at the door. "Erica! I didn't expect to see you again so soon."  
"I need to complete some paperwork. Has Franky been informed?"  
"Yes. This way". She led Erica to the meeting room. Erica had made a real effort today...she had dressed smartly but wore a revealing blouse that Franky had once commented on.   
The door opened and Erica jumped. Franky was there...she looked tired, like she hadn't slept.   
"Back again?" she muttered. "Will this take long?!"  
Erica sat down and opened her file. Franky watched her intently, smiling.  
"Franky, I-"  
Before she knew it, Franky was on her feet, her arm looped inside Erica's and they were both against the wall. Franky was gentle but firm and this time Erica didn't fight.


	3. Cell Visit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something isn't right and it's up to Erica to find out what it is....

Franky pulled away from Erica, tears glistening in her eyes.  
Erica pulled her back, her body aching for Franky. Erica had wanted this ever since 'the moment' in her office and she wasn't about to let Franky go now! But Franky pulled away again, her face beginning to crumple.  
"Franky! What's wrong?"  
"I-I can't do this!"  
"Franky?! What's wrong? I though it's what we both wanted?!"  
Franky stared at Erica - her green eyes were dull and cold. Franky and Erica exchanged a look for a few minutes until Franky turned and walked towards the door.  
"Franky, I'm sorry. I thought it what you wanted."  
The door closed softly behind her.  
Erica sat down, her legs felt wobbly and she felt breathless with arousal.  
The door opened. Erica stood up expecting Franky to walk back in, smiling from ear to ear, telling Erica that she was winding her up, that of course it's what she wanted. But in her place stood Vera, looking very formal, her hair scraped back into a tight bun.  
"Did you get everything you wanted?"   
"Not exactly" replied Erica. "Is Franky ok? She seems....distracted?"  
"Well. now you mention it, she hasn't been herself for a few months now. She's been very quiet which is something I never thought I would say about Franky Doyle!". Vera laughed and turned to walk out.  
"Hey, hang on! Has anyone spoken to her to see if she needs to talk to someone? It's important that she remains positive and mentally well for her appeal".  
"Not that I'm aware of. I can ask the Governor to have a word if you like?"  
Erica had met the new Governor....she didn't imagine that she would be very helpful in this situation.  
"No, it's fine. I can chat to her about it at my next meeting.

Erica packed her briefcase and put on her jacket. She was worried about Franky..something wasn't right.

 

As Erica approached the reception, a fight had broken out between two visitors. She waited patiently for a while, glancing at her watch. Mark had a charity fundraiser on tonight and she needed to get home and make an effort to get ready - to pretend that everything was hunky-dory in their relationship! No one knew that things definitely weren't hunky-dory.  
"Erica! Hey!". It was Will.  
"Will! How are you?"  
"Fine. Just the usual".   
"Will....I've seen Franky today. Does she seem OK to you?"  
"She's kept herself to herself really. Thought she was keeping her head down cos of the appeal"  
"No, it's more than that".   
"I'm just heading down to the compound..I'll see how she is if you like?"  
"Can I pop down Will? I'd like to see for myself".  
Will looked around at the fight that was still going on. He was sick of this happening every week so was glad to be out of it.  
"Well, I suppose so, as long as it's quick".

The corridors smelt clinical and formal. There had definitely been changes since she had left. Will scanned his pass and opened the gate to Franky's wing. Silence.  
"She must be in the exercise yard, I'll go check". Will wandered off to find Franky.   
Erica walked to Franky's cell and gently pushed the door. Franky was lying on the bed, head in her hands. She had stripped her walls of all the pictures, posters and photos. The cell was bare and cold.....  
Franky looked up...her eye make-up had smudged and tears rolled down her face.  
Erica rushed to her side. "Franky, what's wrong? I'm here"  
"How could you do it to me? How could you leave me after everything we went through?. How could you leave me in this shit hole? Have you any idea what it has been like?"  
"Franky! I had to leave...things had got out of hand!! How could I stay after what happened? Erica's eyes began to well up.  
"I wanted to stay, but too much had happened. Thed looks, the kiss! I wanted more and it couldn't happen...not like this!"  
Franky sat up and held Erica's hands.   
"I love you!. There.....I said it! I love you Erica Davidson! I think about you every minute of the day....I need you!"  
"I love you too Franky! I am going to do everything I can do to help you win you appeal and get you out of here..I promise!"  
And then they kissed again, and held each other until they heard footsteps in the corridor.  
Erica quickly stood and resumed a conversation with Franky about her appeal to make it look like they had been discussing more than their feelings for each other.  
"Thanks Will. I think we've sorted a few things out"  
She turned to look at Franky one more time, and this time she was smiling....the smile that meant that she was OK.


End file.
